


Mine…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Longing, Love, M/M, Mine…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin re-thinks his decision…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine…

Title: Mine…   
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G…  
Beta Queen: bigj52   
Chapter Summary: Justin re-thinks his decision…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Mine…**

He looked so sad as I stared back at him, but I left anyways… Regret was all I was feeling now as I looked at a sleeping Ethan, knowing that I’ve made the biggest mistake of my life. I collect my things and head out. I can’t stay here. It just reminds me that I’m the one who cheated, broke all our rules.

I pull the door back as quietly as possible. It’s 5 am as I strip down to my black underwear and crawl in beside him. I lay down and he covers me with his arm and blanket. I was hoping he was asleep but he simply says, “I didn’t think you’d come back…”

I turn and look into his eyes; all I see is love and fear mixed with a little hope. I lean up and put my hands on the side of his face, bringing my lips to his. At first it’s soft and gentle, just a slight brush, but then he becomes more demanding.

He kisses me passionately, showing me how much he’s missed me, showing me his love and need, leaving himself totally vulnerable and open. He looks into my eyes questionably, whispering; “Mine?”


End file.
